


Roar

by smoss



Category: Transformers (Bay Movies)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Law Enforcement, Military
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-12
Updated: 2015-11-26
Packaged: 2018-04-14 08:00:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4556886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smoss/pseuds/smoss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After completing college, Sam was able to get a job working with the Autobots. However, he has yet to find a way to keep his personal and professional life apart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Due to computer issues with my primary laptop, I will have to place all my stories on hold until I can get it fix or get a newer updated one and transfer the stories to that computer. Anyway, I was watching Transformers: Dark of the Moon and just didn't sit well with me.

Standing at the dresser, the twenty-one year old looked at the badge belonging to the Defense Criminal Investigative Service. He took a moment to slide the badge onto his belt which joined the SIG Sauer P229R DAK already in it holster.  The sun was just cresting the edge of the horizon as the young man turned toward the bed and looked at the woman that kept him sane. He noticed that she was in the state between sleep and being awake before he gave her a kiss on the head.

“ You have really got to shave that fuzz,” she stated as she looked at him with a smirk.

He gave her a lopsided smile before giving her another kiss, “I like my fuzz, it give a cool look.”

“ Sam, I love you, but that thing tickles,” she replied as she got up and leaned against the headboard, “So are you ready for your first day of work?”

Samuel James Witwicky gave the woman a nod as he stood back up, which allowed his badge to gleam in the room light. 

“ I have to leave in a few minutes,” Sam said, “I don't want anyone questioning General Morshower choice in helping me getting into DCIS and getting me attached to NEST.”

“ Well, while you get to play with the Bots, I have to report to Hotchkiss Gould Investments and help Mister Gould with his collection,” she replied as she got out of bed.

“ I should be able to get you,” Sam stated as he grabbed his jacket and moved to the bedroom door, “I think today is just getting me settled in for my duties.”

She stopped at the bathroom door and turned back to him, “I'll see you tonight, Sam.”

Sam gave her smile as he left the room and head for the front door to step out into the quiet neighborhood of Marleigh. Sam had grown over the years to admit that the only way they could have afford this kind of house was because of his girlfriend job and help from his parents. Mikaela worked hard to get to the point where she was able to help a rich guy with his car collection.

The key reason that the two had moved to the area was because someone wanted the Autobots close to the  capitol region. Sam walked toward his personal vehicle, since Bumblebee was with the Autobots. As he settled into the unmarked Ford Edge, he allowed himself a moment before starting the car and backing out of the driveway to begin the drive to the NEST Headquarters in the United States.

As he drove toward Jessup area, he thought about how someone had wanted to put NEST in the headquarters for the Department of Health and Human Services, but that had been vetoed because it would have put them in the middle of a major population center. He guess someone finally thought about the damage that would be done if a battle was to be fought in the city.

Sam had pointed out to Bee and Ironhide that Jessup was just an unincorporated community in Howard County, Maryland and Anne Arundel County, Maryland, United States. However, it was still empty space and that could be used. Que had somehow talked the brass into allowing the base to be underground which allowed for hidden deployment. The bases was something different since above ground, it was just a flat field, but when it came time for deployments, hanger doors opened up to allow aircrafts to fly out. There was also a road for ground transportation. That did not even take into account the base defense system which had made Ironhide giggle at one point. 

Sam was brought out of his thought as he approached the road that led onto the base. Slowing down he pulled out his government identification car and presented it to the agents that were guarding the road. 

It took the agents a few minutes to check his list before his  waved for Sam to continue down the road. Driving down the ramp, Sam could see several security vehicles that were ready to response to any trouble and they were armed to the teeth. Pulling into an empty spot, Sam turned off the engine and collected himself for a moment before he grabbed his jacket and exit the car.

He could feel the eyes of several people on him as he turned toward the elevator and removed a card from his jacket to wave it at the card reader to gain access. Entering the elevator, he turned back to the door as they sealed and relaxed for a moment as the elevator began its' descent. 

Sam knew that even though he was a Special Agent of the United States, he was a GS-9 on paper and that made him equal to an O-3 in the United States Military. In reality, he was the liaison for the Autobots and NEST to the rest of the government when needed. It was also his job to be  NEST's law enforcement official in the United States since by federal law the military could not act on American soil unless POTUS declared a national emergency. 

He was brought out of his thoughts as the elevator slowed down for a few second and then came to a stop. It took the doors a few second to open and when they did, Sam found himself looking into the Operation Center of the base which overlooked the lower level that contained the various military ground and air transports. 

“ Sam!”

Sam stopped as he saw Lieutenant Colonel William Lennox walking toward him from the ramp that led to the man's office.

“ Colonel, how are things,” Sam asked as he moved toward the security desk and checked in his weapon.

Will gave the younger man a smile, “So far, we are doing okay. I just wanted to meet with you before I left for a mission.”

Sam looked at the military officer before shaking his head, “Okay, so who is giving me the tour?”

“ Que wants to give you the tour since a majority of NEST is going with me,” Will replied, “I also think he has some new toys for you to play with. However, I can tell you that your have the fourth office on the upper levels and you have access to the  armory .”

“ Thanks,” Sam said loudly since the rotors of several V-22 were started to rumble in the cavern, “Good Luck.”

Will gave him another smile before he raced down the lower levels so he could go meet with this high ranking official in Ukraine. Sam gave sad smile as he watched the V-22s lift off the ground and out the hanger doors before he turned and left to go find Que.

 

* * *

 

Sitting at his desk, Sam was reviewing several files that had been passed to him from the Office of the Inspector General, Department of Defense. Since the small battle in Chernobyl, the Autobots had been pissed and he had stated as much to Will and Director Charlotte Mearing when she arrived on the base. However, what was catching his attention dealt with Acuretta Systems after someone had sent him a secure email.

Looking over the information, he had no choice but to see that he would have to go to  Acuretta Systems and talk to someone named Jerry Wang. His information listed Mister Wang as a software programmer for the company that worked on several military projects. Opening his desk drawer, Sam grabbed his holster and slipped it on to his belt and pants before logging out of his computer. Exiting his office, Sam could see on the lower level that Optimus Prime was talking to Will, Director Mearing and three other people.

It took Sam a few minutes to get on Baltimore–Washington Parkway after leaving the base. He decided to let his mind wonder as he drove toward Washington. A few days ago, he decided to pick Mikaela up from work. It was there that he met her new boss and the man just rubbed Sam the wrong way. Mikaela had told him that at time it felt weird to her, but she loved the job since she got to work on cars. So Sam decided to suck up his bout of jealous and be happy for her since it was her dream job.

Pulling into a parking spot, Sam pulled out his official paper sheet and put it in the window of his car before he exited. He knew he was getting glance from people around the area as he moved to entered Acuretta Systems building. Walking up to the security desk, Sam flashed his badge and identification, “Special Agent Witwicky to see Jerry Wang.”

“ One moment, sir,” the security guard replied as he picked up the phone, “Mister Wang, you have a visitor by the name of Special Agent Witwicky.”

The guard listened to the man voice before hanging up and looking at the Special Agent, “Agent, if you could follow me I will take you on up,” the guard replied after waving over another guard to take his place.

The trip to the upper floor was quiet as the two man rode the elevator upward. Sam had to admit that this was one part of the job he liked, no one wanted to say no to a Special Agent of the United States. The tripped ended faster than Sam thought it would as the doors opened and he followed the man to the office of Jerry Wang. Sam nodded to the security guard as he entered the office and right away Sam danger sense were going off as he saw a man holding his mouse in pain.

“ Mister  Wang ?”

“ Yes, what is it,” Wang said as he looked at the Sam.

“ Special Agent Samuel Witwicky of DCIS,” Sam replied as he pulled out his badge and identification, “I need to speak to you about your time at NASA and some projects you worked on here.”

Wang eyes filled with pain and surprise as he looked at him, “So the government finally coming for me!”

“ No, Mister Wang I just need access to  you files,” Sam said since his danger sense were still going off and this man just seem weird.

Wang used his one free hand to open a desk drawer and pulled out a book that he threw at Sam, “There that everything I did for NASA relating to the Moon and you will see nothing is wrong. Now will you, LEAVE!”

Sam looked that the book in his hand and nodded since this was where those files was about. Looking at the man once more, Sam shook his head as he left the room and head for the elevators once more; as he walked he began to read the book and saw that it was about the moon more than anything else. However, his process was stopped as he heard the breakage of glass. His training took over as he drew his weapon and turned around to find people rushing to the window. 

Looking out window, Sam found that Jerry Wang had fallen to his death. However, what stood out to Sam was that the man was still in his chair and was facing upward. Pulling out his cell phone after re-holstering his weapon, Sam connected with the FBI, “This is Special Agent Witwicky of the DCIS, I need a ME and a team to  Acuretta Systems for a murder.” 

Sam disconnected the call after confirming that an investigation team was en-route. He walked toward Wang's office and as he entered the room he noticed two weapons laying on the floor.

Why would the man have two weapons, Sam thought as he looked around the room. He also noticed the computer on the floor behind the desk, but Sam remembered that computer had been on the desk. He was brought out of his thought by the sound of gears shifting. Sam grabbed his gun and ducked behind the desk as gunfire erupted in the office.

Damn it , Sam thought as took a peek to see a bird-like Cybertronian firing on his position. Taking a deep breath, Sam hit the floor vertically and opened fire on the creature. He could tell he hit the creature. Sam took his chance and ran out of the room to another hiding place. As soon as he was in place, bullets began to  sherd the desk. Seeing that he didn't have a choice, Sam  lean out a bit and began to open fire on the Cybertronian. He emptied an entire magazine at the creature before he had to duck into cover and change in a full mag. 

Rolling behind another desk, Sam took a deep breath as he once more leaned out of cover and opened fire. As he opened fire, he heard more  gun fire erupted in the bullpen of  Acuretta Systems. Sam took a look to find that the FBI team had arrived with armed security of  Acuretta Systems. He release a deep breath as he ducked into cover once more and then joined in on the firing at the bird-like creature. The creature must have decided that it had had enough as it flew out the window and into the sky.

Sam run up to the window to see the creature flying into the distance, before he turned to address the FBI, “I need this building locked down, gather up everything you can from this a Jerry Wang's office. I'll get you a warrant under national security and that should get them off you back.”

“ Agent Witwicky, what the hell is going on,” an agent asked.

“ Classified above your pay grade,” Sam replied as he moved over to the computer and disconnected it from the network so no one would have remote access, “No one touch this until a DCIS agent comes and get it.”

Running to the stairs, Sam barely took his time as he grabbed his  bluetooth headset out of his jacket. As he appeared in the lobby, he had his phone in his hand and had selected NEST. It only took a few second before the line was picked up, “ Identity? ”

“ DCIS Special Agent Samuel Witwicky,” Sam said as he jumped into his car and removed the paper from the window, “I need to speak to Colonel Lennox, NOW!”

Pressing a button on his dashboard, Sam turned on his internal lights as he raced down the streets of Washington DC.

“ Sam, what do you have?”

“ I was just attacked at  Acuretta Systems ,” Sam replied as he took a tight corner, “A Jerry Wang gave me some information that deal with the moon.”

“ Did you say the Moon,” Lennox asked as he stood in the Operation Center.

“ Yes, I said the Moon,” Sam replied as he came to stop in front of Hotchkiss Gould Investments. He left his engine running as he jumped out of the car and grabbed his sidearm moving up the stairs. 

“ Sam, I need you to get back to base.”

“ I'm grabbing Mikaela now,” Sam replied, “Will, I'm going to need more agents and I need someone to go to Acuretta Systems and secure a computer that the FBI is sitting on.”

“ Okay, I'll send someone and we have to talk when you get in.”

“ Understood,” Sam replied as he walked up to Mikaela and gave her a tired smile.   



	2. Chapter 2

 

Sam barely paid attention to the increased security as he drove onto the base and parked the car. Turning off his car engine, he allowed his head to hit the headrest and collected his thoughts before he felt a smaller hand slide into his.

“No matter what happens, I am with you,” Mikaela said as she gave him a loving smile.

Sam gave her a smile of his own as he brought her hand up to his mouth and kissed it. Sam always wondered how he went from the teenager that got dragged into this intergalactic war, but then he remembered his family motto, “No Sacrifice, No Victory.”

Opening the car door, Sam walked to the elevator where he saw several people standing around. He looked toward their belts to see their DCIS badges and their services weapons. He could also see that they were surrounded by member of NEST who had they weapons ready. 

The security team leader stopped Sam before he could reach them, “Agent Witwicky, these people are from DCIS and I was told to hand you these.” 

Sam took the folder of papers from the team leader and read them before closing said folder. He looked at his fellow DCIS agents for a moment, “Sergeant, get them a restricted visitor pass and I need an unrestricted pass.”

It showed that the Sergeant expected those orders as he brought out another folder and presented it to Sam. Sam raised an eyebrow as he took the folder from the man and opened it once more. Looked through them, he found the unrestricted and gave it to Mikaela and pass the rest out to the DCIS agents.

“Ladies and gentlemen, let me welcome you to NEST,” Sam said as he moved toward the elevator, “I am Special Agent Samuel Witwicky and as of this moment you are placed under my command for the duration of your attachment to this unit.”

“Why the hell are we under a Probie's command,” an older agent asked arrogantly.

Sam looked at the older man and could tell he had been in DCIS for a while, because it showed in how he carried himself. However, Sam was at the point where he was in the zone, “Because the Chairman of the Joint Chiefs has ordered so and because these are my friends.”

Sam waved for them to get on the elevator after he slid his card. He had to wait for a few seconds as some older agents took their time.  
  
“Please remember that what you are about to see is classified at the highest level,” Sam said as they began to go downward, “The only reason, you are all here is because we have stumbled onto something big. It seemed that there are human collaborators working with the Decepticons and they are inside the defense industries.”

As soon as the elevator stopped Sam led the way to the lower levels where there was a lot of activity going on. He was met halfway but Lennox. 

“We have a huge problem,” Sam stated as he joined the man, “According to this Wang, there was something on the dark side of the moon.  He book said something about how the Decepticons wanted to keep us from going back up there.” 

Will looked at the younger man for a split second, “After you sure that book said the dark of the moon.”

“Yes, Colonel,” Sam replied as he handed over the book, “I as sure as the time I died.”

Will looked at Sam before looking behind him and nodding to Mikaela, “Sam, who are these people?”

“That is what I would like to know as well, Colonel,” a female voice said bring everyone attention to the Director of National Intelligence.

“They are DCIS agents that were called in after the mess at Acuretta Systems,” Sam replied.

Charlotte Mearing gave same a hard look as she stated, “I didn't approve further DCIS involvement in this program.”

“You didn't,” Sam replied and  Mearing gave a small smirk, “However, the Chairman of the Joint Chiefs, the Department of Defense Inspector General and the United States Secretary of Defense did approve DCIS since you are using DoD assets, Madam Director.”

Will looked on in shock and he could tell Mikaela was doing everything that should could not to laugh. The agents in the room were looking else whereas they watched this young man go head-to-head with the DNI and in one agent opinion that took balls.

Bending down, Will got close to Sam ears, “Sam that is the Director of National Intelligence and she could arrest you for treason.”

Sam looked at Will and then turned back to  Mearing who had anger in her eyes, “I'm going to let that comment slide, Agent, since you don't know me, but I warn you that you are on shaky ground.”

“I don't know you,” Sam replied, “And I take my orders from POTUS, SecDef, the IG, CJCS and Optimus Prime.”

“Oh, you will,”  Mearing replied as she walked off.

It seemed liked the group release a deep breath as one unit as they watched the DNI walk away. Mikaela beat Will to the punch by hitting Sam on the back of his head.

“Sam, we are so talking about your death wish,” Mikaela replied as she walked over to Arcee.

Will shook his head as he looked at the younger man, “What do you need, Sam?”

“At the moment, I need space for DCIS agents to work,” Sam replied as he looked at the older man, “At the moment, I have been assigned six agents. I'm also in contact with the FBI as they have secured the scene; however, I know the DoJ will be looking to get in on this since Acuretta Systems had government contract.”

“Done,” Will stated, “Now, you many want to come with me and see who we found.”

Sam nodded before turning around and waved for his fellow agents to follow him. Will led the group of government agents to an observation room. Sam had to contain his shock as he looked at the Cybertronian sitting in the chair. He looked behind him to see that the other agents were just as shocked as they looked at the creature.

“Who is he,” Sam asked as he walked to stand behind Will and Director  Mearing .

“Optimus has identified him as Sentinel Prime,” Will replied, “He use to be the leader for the Autobots during the War. He has been put into a sleep mode, so Optimus has decided to wake him up.”

“Where did you find him?”

“The Moon...”

Looking at the senior ranking military officer, “My instructors at FLETC told me that there is no such thing as coincidences and if it should happen, then look deeper. If you will excuse me, Colonel, I believe that it time DCIS start looking into this.”

Will looked at Sam as he left the room before turning to look out the window. What Sam said had really had bother him. Leading his fellow agents to his office, Sam was not chocked to see  Mikaela sitting in a chair by his desk. He also found several boxes sitting by the desk and several more stacked against the wall.

“First, I should have welcome you to NEST,” Sam said as he moved to his desk, “As you can see after the Battle in Egypt that while the government has decided take a more active role in this war that has come to our planet. I know that DCIS normally deals with matters pertaining to investigating cases of fraud, bribery, and corruption.”

“While also preventing the illegal transfer of sensitive defense technologies to proscribed nations and criminal elements; investigating companies that use defective, substandard, or counterfeit parts in weapons systems and equipment utilized by the military; and stopping cyber crimes and computer intrusions.”

“At the behest of the CJCS, DCIS has become the attached law enforcement to this division,” Sam stated, “On paper, I am a Probationary Agent assigned to this unit so that they can have an easier time mediating with law enforcement official. As of this moment, you are all on loan to this unit because we have stepped into something bigger than ever.”

Sam paused in his speak as he felt the ground shake, “I want everyone to grab a box and start reviewing everything about  Acuretta Systems. It seem that the enemy force had a collaborator working inside the government and where there is one...”

“There are more,” one of the agents said.

“Our job is to find out why there are killing human,” Sam finished as he pulled out some intelligence report, “Just reading the first few pages, I can tell we are going to need someone to see what we cannot see. Send someone for Seymour Simmons.”

Mikaela gave a smile as she watched her man get to work. She had to admit that ever since the Battle in Egypt, he had matured and this job really been good for him.  She hated to admit it but she had been worried about him after the battle because Sam had found it purpose.  She was brought out of thoughts as Sam moved pass her and gave her a squeeze on the shoulder before going to his desk.  Seeing that he was going to be working for the night, Mikaela decided that she would sleep in his quarters on the base.

Sam could feel his eye drooping as he looked at the same documents in front of him for what fleet like the millionth time. The team has found a who lot of case where the Decepticon were killing humans and frankly it had become time consuming. A few hours ago, several agents had brought  Simmons. in with someone named Dutch who was using Brains in his Lenovo ThinkPad Edge form to search for two missing cosmonaut who disappeared after the  cancellation of a planned mission that seemed to have been called off for no reason. 

“Agent McCoy, I think it time we all hit the hay,” Sam said as he leaned back in his chair, “ I can tell that we are all barely functioning and frankly I don't need us dead on our feet.”

“Kid, you guys go ahead,” Simmons said from a chair, “Dutch took over doing research and I'm going to be reviewing some files. If we find them, then we'll come and get you guys.”

Sam looked at Seymour and thought,  He  a  weird one , but the man doesn't give up when he found something to do.  He waved for the rest of the agents to follow him out of the room pasting the MP that was standing outside the door, “ Former Agent Simmons is still in there working on the data, give him whatever he needs within reason.”

The soldier nodded as she took up a parade rest position next to the door marked 'DCIS Agent Attached.' It took Sam a few minutes before he was able to enter his room after leading the guest agents to guest quarters. As he entered the room, he looked at the woman of his life in the bed. Removing his badge and gun, Sam decided to hell with his clothes and just fell into the bed grabbing Mikaela and pulling her close to him as sleep took hold.   



	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that this is so late, but I started a new job in October and have been getting use to a two hour round trip commute. Anyway, I have been working on this chapter for a while and I think i finally got it just the way I want.

Leaning back into the cushions of the Maybach 62S Landaulet belonging to Seymour Simmons and driven by his assistant Dutch, Sam wondered why he had recruited Simmons back into this mess when the man was out. Even so, he had to admit that the man got results and they were looking at it now, his team of agents were outside of a bar that the cosmonauts were known to appear at.  
  
“Kid, we have contacts,” Simmons said as he looked at the two men walking with two young ladies.  
  
Sam sat up and watched the small group enter the seedy looking bar before he exited the 62S. He looked around as his agents exited Dino, Sideswipe, and Bee, who had popped their trunks allowing everyone to grab vest and jackets which said "DCIS." Sam noticed that Simmons had walked to the trunk of his own car, but his attention was brought back to an agent that handed him one of the jackets.  
  
“So, this interview will either make or break the case we are building," Sam said as he addressed the agents, "These gentlemen are here unofficial. I want to keep it that way since they have not caused any problems. Let's keep this nice and clean and we all go home today, Agents Terla and Bowden I want you to cover the back of the bar. If anyone comes up, hold them. Let's move… Simmons why the hell do you have a gun and a badge?"  
  
“We are reaching the climax of this investigation kid,” Simmons stated, “Besides, would you really not want one more gun?”  
  
Looking at him for a moment, Sam shook his head in frustration before waving for everyone to move forward. Sam knew that the group were getting looks as they walked across the street. Two agents split off and headed for an alleyway as the rest moved down a flight of stairs and began to walk down the hallway. Ahead of them, Sam saw the door was manned and as soon as the doorman saw they group he slammed the door shut. Several agents drew they weapons as Simmons knocked on the door, "Dasvidania."  
  
“That means goodbye,” A gruff voice stated from behind the door.  
  
The group of agents looked at Simmons before he pulled out some money and knocked on the door again. As soon as the slider was open he passed the money to the doorman who took it and opened up allowing the group to enter. Sam and Simmons wasted no time as they walked to the two missing Russians.  
  
“Gentlemen, my name is Sam Witwicky and I'm an Agent with Defense Criminal Investigative Service. That means I am not Homeland Security and I am not with ICE. I am a part of the criminal investigative division for the Office of the Inspector General, Department of Defense. So, let me get to the point; we need to know why your former government canceled your mission to the moon."  
  
Simmons looked at Sam in shock as he took over the interview. However, the two Russians were more shock at the balls on the younger man. The elder of the two spoke first, "Why should we speak to you."  
  
Sam looked at him and shook his head, “You should talk because lives at are stake. You should talk because I will bring fire and damnation down upon you heads. You should speak because I can talk to ICE about ignoring you for the rest of your life.”  
  
Everyone looked at Sam in shock. However, Simmons was looking at the young man in pride, The kid has grown up.  
“We will show you.”  
  
Following the two Russians, the groups were shocked to find cases and cases of materials relating to the mission. Everyone attention was brought to the fact that in most of the photos in one box showed tons of rods. Sams' blood went cold as he grabbed one of the photos while the Russians explained what had happened.  
  
“Where is Sentinel Prime,” Sam asked the room.  
  
“Last contact with NEST put him around the city," Agent Cerulo said as she looked up from her Blackberry, "He wanted to see what life was like for us on an average day."  
  
“Everyone back to the cars, now,” Sam exclaimed as he rushed out of the backroom leaving two bewildered Russians behind.  
  
It was a mad dash as agents and the two civilians rushed to their transport upon which Sam jumped into Bee follow by another junior agent, “Bee get us to Sentinel's location, now!”  
  
“Witwicky, you mind telling us what going on?”  
  
“You know that photo that I was looking at," Sam stated as he grabbed for his cell, "It show a lot of rods; way more than the ones that are back at NEST. However, the question that should be asked is why the Cons would leave behind Sentinel when they were taking a majority of the rods."  
  
“Wasn't it reported that Sentinel was in a sleep mode,” Agent Braxton asked over the radio from Dino.  
  
“Yes, he was," Sam replied as checked his weapon, "And the only way he could be woken up was with the Matrix of Leadership, which, Optimus now control. They left him to be found and woken up by the Autobots and we played right into their hand. Braxton, get on the phone with FBI and LEOs, I want a path and then I want everything block off. Alert, all federal agencies that it about to get hot in the National Capitol Region."  
  
“This is going to have some significant blowback considering that the region places host to several LEA," Braxton replied as he dug out his own cell phone while looking at the other three agents to split up the work.  
  
The four cars were speeding down I-495 as they headed toward the last known location of Sentinel Prime. It was quite a sight to see a Maybach 62S Landaulet, a red Ferrari 458 Italia, a silver Chevrolet Corvette Stingray and a 2006 Chevrolet Camaro racing down the highway. Those civilians driving on the inter-loop were once more shocked when they were joined by a red and black Rosenbauer Panther Airport crash tender fire truck. The four Autobots exited the highway and pulled into an empty parking lot. Where they were met by units belonging to MPDC specialized division, Federal Protective Service (FPS), FBI and even a few other law enforcements agencies that were based in Washington DC.  
  
Sam and his team jumped out of their comrades and went to the meeting area where the specialized agents and officer were fully armed. Sam gave everyone a tired smile as he addressed them, “It is nice to see that we have nearly the entire alphabet soup of our community.”  
  
There was some nervous laughter as everyone looked at the younger man. Sam could see that some of the people here were older than him by twenty years, but the General had given him this job to be the liaison between the law enforcements agencies and NEST.  
  
“So that everyone is aware,” Sam began, “It is our job to protect Sentinel Prime and get him back to NEST HQ. The Decepticons know that we have him and they want their hands on the man and frankly, I would love to disappoint them. I know everyone see what they are supposed to do, but let us go over it one more time. MPDC, you guys, are going to make sure that the roads are clear for us until MDST take over, at which point you can remain or return to your duties. I want it shut down in both directions so that if they do hit us, there will be no civilians killed. We are also getting some air cover so that we can have something on hand in case they show up. As for the rest of us, it will be our job to protect Sentinel from anything, that means he's going to have a ring around him at all times. Drivers, you keep that ring at all times and as for us passengers, we are going to be handing out of the windows opening fire. Question?"  
  
When no one raised any questions, Sam watched as agents were given either an M4 or the CAR-15. Seeing that several agents were still being outfitted and not hearing the rotors of their air support, Sam pulled out his cell phone and made a three-way call connecting him with Mearing and NEST Ops, "This is Agent Witwicky, we bringing Sentinel Prime in."  
  
“Why are you bring him in, Mister Witwicky,” Mearing asked as she walked down several steps after leaving a meeting.  
  
“I just learned that there were more pillars than we have,” Sam replied as he rolled his eyes, “Think about it, only Sentinel can control them and we just woke him up.”  
  
Standing in the center of the NEST Ops, Will was looking at a map of the Washington metropolitan area and he could already see detectors going off as Decepticons moved up I-95 and down from Baltimore, “Sam be advised that detectors along I-95 are going off, it looks like we have Seekers fly near the ground.”  
  
“Where are the Aerialbots,” Sam asked as he moved toward Bee.  
  
“They are launching now,” Will replied as he watched Silverbolt, Skydive, Fireflight, Slingshot, and Air Raid take the launch ramp, “Director, I'm rolling out everything we have, but we need all civilians traffic grounded. Air Force District of Washington (AFDW) needs to give us some air assets if they are need.”  
  
Mearing leaned back into her seat as her convoy moved into traffic, “I'll make some calls, Colonel. Agent Witwicky, until you have the support you need, do what you have to to get Sentinel back to base. Consider that an order from the President of the United States of America.”  
  
Sam took a deep breath as he heard the rotors of the aviation unit of the USPP, MPDC, USM, FBI, and several other agencies. He closed his cell phone as he got into Bee and placed his earwig back into his ear. After checking to make sure that his radio was on the same channel, he looked out of the windows, “Let's move out.”  
  
It was a sight for those stuck in traffic on one side, as they watched a red and black Rosenbauer Panther Airport crash tender fire truck being escorted down I-95 toward Baltimore. Sam looked around as the heavy duty vehicles led the way, with a few behind them protecting the rear.  
  
Lennox looked at the map, as he tracked the progress of the convoy before looking at the small battle that was taking place over the Potomac River between the Seekers and the Aerialbots. That took one thing off his mind since the Aerialbots were able to lure them over the water away from civilian lives. Yet, that was short lived as the Seekers broke off and began to fly us from the south.  
  
“Damn it,” Lennox said as he moved to the microphone, “Sam, be advised, you are about to have some Seeker company, it seem our boys were not able to hold their attention. However, our boys are following them, so this is now a running air battle.”  
  
“Can we make a note, that everyone get a damn Javelin missile next time,” Sam replied as he gabbed his M4 and leaned out the window.  
  
“Also you are about to have some ground company in five mikes,” Lennox said as he grabbed his vest off the table.  
  
“How about some rain?”  
  
“Unknown,” Lennox replied, “You are too far into the city to bring the rain.”  
  
“To hell with the rain, give me a damn thunderstorm,” Sam replied as the convoy began to open fire on the Seekers, “NEST, we have engaged Decepticon forces outside the city.”  
  
Lennox was watching the television as one of the new outlets in the area had a helicopter in the air. It was showing a running battle as NEST forces joined the protection detail and began to open fire on the Seekers, yet that was shorted lived as Decepticon ground vehicles joined the battle that now took place on MD-295.  
  
“...live coverage of a battle taking place on the BW Parkway and it seems that there was fair warning. As you can see, there are no other vehicles on the road expect emergency and military on both sides of the parkway. We have not been told why there is an airport fire truck in the middle of this convoy, in fact, we have been ordered to clear the airspace...”  
  
“What the hell is going on,” Mearing asked as she walked into the NEST Ops just as one of their transports was flipped into a wood area and then exploded.  
  
“As it stands, they are fifteen minutes away and getting their asses handed to them,” Lennox replied as he turned around after turning the volume down, “I'm deploying all that I have to get him here. Ironhide, get your team out there NOW!”  
  
“The vault?”  
  
“Lock-downed,” Lennox stated as he checked his own weapons, “I have two security team and an armored unit guarding it in case they do get past the surface. And even then, the self-destruct was brought online.”  
  
“Good, let us hope that they back off before he gets to the base,” Mearing stated as she watched the new footage, “This is going to cost a lot to fix.”  
  
William winced as another USPP unit was thrown from the road, “At least this way, the Parkway can finally be fixed of all those holes.”  
  
Inside his car, Sam threw a magazine clip onto the floor as he leaned back out of the window and opened fired on the enemy forces. While hanging out the window, he noticed that they were getting creamed and the escorts were dwindling. He could hear the roar of fighter jets and helicopters as they fought the enemy in the air and ran strafing on the ground forces.  
  
Leaning back into the car, Sam took a deep breath as he sat in his seat before his tapped his radio, “Lennox, we are getting creamed out here.”  
  
William Lennox leaned against the table as he looked at the running battle. Mearing was off to the side in a conference all with POTUS and the Joint Chiefs. He had his orders to hold NEST at it current location from the Chairman, himself and for Sam he looked around the room.  
  
“Sam, my orders are to hold the bases in case they get Sentinel,” Will replied into his headset, “We have more asset inbound from Andrews, Pax River, Warfield, and Quantico. Also, MST have deployed air units and we have reports that county police departments are sending units. We just confirmation that Anne Arundel and Prince George's County SWAT unit are at Route 198 exit, they also have a few units that could be transported from Meade. Sam have everyone put the pedal to the metal.”  
  
Wiping some sweat from his forehead, Sam lean into his seat as he felt Bee accelerate. For the first time in a long time, Sam felt fear as the road was torn apart by Deception weapons fire. They had lost too many people in this run and it was coming back to bite them in the ass. Looking out the front window, Sam could see the flashing lights of several emergency vehicles that were lined across the road. Within second, the sky was filled with smoke as Army assets began to open fire with ground-to-air missiles and what appeared to be Javelin.  
  
Now I know we are in trouble if they are pulling out the Javelins, Sam thought as he watched his convoy move past the defense line. This move allowed him a chance to take a deep breath which was thrown from his body as his world erupted into pain and fire. He felt his body fly through the air before it hit the ground hard. Rolling over he took a deep breath which hurt; he took a look around to see that it was chaos as several Autobots transformed and opened fire on the Decepticons that appeared from the north. Sentinel was holding his own for the moment, but he was getting overwhelmed.  
  
“Control...convoy is down,” Sam stated as he took a deep breath and grabbed his gun, “It seems that we forgot about them coming from the north.”  
  
Inside the NEST Ops, chaos erupted as the base shook from a bombardment. Will was standing in the center of the room with several soldiers as enemy forces opened a whole above them. There were several breaches into the bases and even with all of his troops, they were barely holding on since Decepticons were already inside.  
  
Lennox was thrown off his feet as a round hit one of the support columns; picking himself up, he shook his head to clear the ringing in his ears to hear several words that he dreaded.  
  
“...They have the rods. I repeat, the vault has been breached.”  
  
Shit, Will thought as he pulled himself together to watch the enemy units retreat. He just knew that their troubles were getting started, “Sam, they have the rods. Protect Sentinel at all cost.”  
  
Sam ducked behind the remains of a destroyed tank as he opened fired on a Decepticon that was coming up behind Sentinel. Upon hearing Lennox words over the radio, he knew that things were going to become hard since the enemy toward the north could call upon back up.  
  
“Ironhide, cover Sentinel,” Sam yelled to the Autobot's Weapon Specialist, “They have the rods.”  
  
“Understood, Autobots advance,” Ironhide shouted as he moved from his position toward the former Autobot leader, “We need to fall back!”  
  
Just as the Autobots moved forward to help Sentinel, the former leader of the Autobot turned his weapon on Ironhide and opened fire. Ironhide was thrown into the air, as a missile hit the ground in front of him, thus saving his life.  
  
Reloading his weapon, Sentinel looked around at the shocked faces of the humans and his comrades. His face showed no emotions as he addressed them, “You have brought shame to our race, Autobots. All we needed to do was work with our brothers and we could have restored our home. Yet, you have allowed these humans to order you around.”  
  
“What have you done,” Sam asked as he looked at the Cybertronians in shock and anger.  
  
Sentinel Prime looked down as the small human, “Change the course of the war.”  
  
With those words, chaos erupted around the humans and Autobots as they were over run by Decepticons. Sam could watch in shock as Sentinel Prime and his new allies rolled out of the area, however pain flooded Sam mind as he was thrown into the air from a departing blast and darkness claimed him.


End file.
